


Drabbles and Babbles

by Squintyfist (ErzasCake)



Series: Babbles, Drabbles, Blurbs, and Scraps (aka old WIPs) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alfred is in a knock-off batman costume, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick's Ginger Army, Edward Nygma is the Riddler, Field Trip, Gen, Ghost Jason Todd, Ghosts, Humor, I don't know what he is, Jason Todd is A Ghost, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kori is mentioned but doesn't speak, Pranks, Pre-Robin Jason Todd, School, The FitnessGram Pacer Test, except he's also not, ish, no beta we die like robin, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzasCake/pseuds/Squintyfist
Summary: Just little things that I wrote in 2017-18, usually when I was stuck in school and had free time.1: Damian's class has a field trip, guess who has to chaperone (Hint: it's not Dick)2: Apparently, Jason had been fine with being dead. Apparently, he hadn't wanted to come back to life. And apparently that unwillingness has consequences...3: Little siblings stealeverything, including friends4: Somehow Groucho Glasses got into the manor. The bats decide that whenever someone goofs up/makes a fool of themselves they have to wear the Fool-Glasses-of-Shame.5: It was bad enough that someone had jacked the Batmobile’s tires once, but for it to happenagain? In front of theRiddler? Batman’s rep was sure to take a beating.6: Tim is finally sleeping and Jason is excited about a mysterious package arriving; Alfred hopes that these two things aren't in any way connected7: Guess who fell down a well8: Colin and Jon are convinced Damian has gone back to his AssassinTMways. Can Damian's siblings figure out why?
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Jason Todd & Coming back to life, Jonathan Kent & Colin Wilkes, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Babbles, Drabbles, Blurbs, and Scraps (aka old WIPs) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605421
Comments: 31
Kudos: 216





	1. Is This Kid Even Old Enough To Chaperone??

Tim sighed and slumped against the steering wheel. He did not want to do this at all, but he was the only one who had free time today. Well, he _used _to have free time, now though, that slot was filled with chaperoning Damian’s class trip. He looked at the time and reluctantly slipped out of his car, dragging his feet on the way to the school’s office. He checked in and followed the secretary’s directions to where he was to wait.__

____

[...]

____

The students started to slowly trickle into the room, the time in between people entering getting shorter and shorter the closer it got to eleven forty-five(11:45). [...] Tim could see the exact moment Damian noticed him, his mouth turning into a sneer. His little brother stomped his way over to him.

____

“What are _you_ doing here?” The brat demanded, snarling.

____

“Chaperoning your field trip.”

____

“There are plenty of chaperones, you are not needed. Go away.”

____

“Yeah, well, after your last field trip, the school wants someone to watch over you so you don’t turn this one into a disaster. Sadly, I was the only one available for today.”

____

“What happened then was out of my control. I was not responsible for it in any way.”

____

“You were the one found with fireworks next to the kangaroos…”

____

“I was trying to diffuse the situation!”

____

“Uh-huh, sure.”

____

[...]

____

It was a fancy bus. The type of bus you usually ride for a field trip hours away, not thirty minutes. Damian slumped down into a seat in the middle of the bus, Tim took the aisle seat right next to him.

____

The teacher stood up and announced that she would take attendance now so everyone should quiet down. After she called all of the students’ names she started on the chaperones.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this piece! Thank you for reading!  
> Please comment if you like this!


	2. do not disturb the dead, for they only wish to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Jason had been fine with being dead.  
> Apparently, he hadn't wanted to come back to life.  
> And apparently that unwillingness has consequences...

Zatanna blanched. She looked from the younger Jason to the older one and then to Bruce.  
“They’re both from this world.” She said.

[...]

The younger Jason put his head in his hands, trembling.  
“I’m not supposed to be here,” he said. “I’m supposed to have been left behind; That’s how this works…”

He looked up into his older self’s eyes.  
“Anyone whoever comes back is supposed to leave behind a part of themselves, no matter how they come back. The size that one leaves of themselves don’t matter, but it depends on how willing the soul is to return. Those that don’t want to live again leave a large part behind…” He looked down again. “I’m not supposed to be here…”

“What do you mean by ‘unwilling’?” Barbara asked.

The younger Jason pulled his knees to his chest and didn’t look up.  
“... I didn’t want to come back,” He said, after a while. “None of me did. I resisted and a huge chunk of me was left behind.” He shuddered. “Another bit of me was pulled away and became tainted by the Pit. That experience wasn’t pleasant. For _any_ part of me.”

The room was left in silence, everyone stunned by this revelation.

“F***,” Said the older Jason. " _F***_ ** _._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this piece! Thank you for reading!  
> If you like it, please comment! It doesn't have to be anything long, just one word or even an emoji will do!
> 
> (also I think I use ellipses too much... )


	3. How many Gingers are there in DC, anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little siblings steal _everything _including friends__

Some art I made for this piece: 

* * *

Jason pointed at Dick, “I’m after your redheads, Dickface, and I already got three out of four.”

Dick spluttered, ”Wh-what?! My redheads? Three out of four? What are you talking about?”

“I’ve recently acquired Roy and Kori and I’ve had Barbie since the beginning. That speedster of yours is next.”

Dick, having decided to play along, gasped theatrically and placed a hand to his chest. “No! You thief! Those are my redheads, you can’t have them!”

A snort came from those in the room, watching.

“Sorry, Dickster, but Jaybird’s right; He’s already got Barbara, Kori, and me. There’s nothing you can do.” Said Roy.

“Roy, no!” Dick cried, “That can’t be!”

[...]

Dick clung to Wally in an awkward koala hug. Both of his legs off the ground and wrapped around Wally’s own. 

“You can’t have him, Jason!” Dick snapped. “Wally can and will resist whatever wiles and bribes you have to offer! You’ll never get him!”

“Don’t worry Dick! I’ll never go to the Hooded side, no matter how good the food supposedly is!” Wally vowed, his hand laid protectively over one of Dick’s arms that were wrapped around his chest. 

“I’m forever loyal to you and only you! Unlike _some_ people.” A pointed glare was sent to the trio of redheads that had gathered near Jason.

Dick gave a warm smile to Wally, ignoring Kori and Bab’s giggling.

“Doesn’t Jason already have redheads though?” Someone was heard saying. 

This catches the others off guard for a second.

“Ha! See, Jason, there’s no need for you to steal my redheads when you already have some of your own!”

“Yeah, Jason! Don’t be greedy!” Tim called.

“Oh, yeah? You say I already have redheads? Why don’t you name some.” Jason retorts.

“Artemis, Eddie-”

Jason cut in, “Eddie doesn’t count! He’s not a redhead anymore!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those jokes about how Dick has a ginger army and how Jason's stealing Dick's friends?  
> Yeah, this was inspired by those jokes. This is supposed to lighthearted and humorous, not to be taken seriously.
> 
> That's about it for this piece! It would mean a lot to receive a comment, no matter how small/short! Thanks for reading!


	4. When ya goof, ya put on the Fool-Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Groucho Glasses got into the manor. The bats decide that whenever someone goofs up/makes a fool of themselves they have to wear the Fool-Glasses-of-Shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit just wrote this and I don't really know where it came from

Tim shuffled in behind a laughing Stephanie. His shoulders were hunched and he had an odd look on his face. The others in the room looked up, Dick and Bruce both lifting an inquiring brow. 

...

"He got beat up by a twelve-year-old." Steph snickered, plopping down on the couch between Cass and Damian.

"Mugged. I got mugged by a twelve-year-old." Tim corrected, reaching for the Mister Disguise glasses on the tv table. He put them on and then, at Steph's look, admitted, "...and I got beat up by a twelve-year-old."

"...Why?" Duke asked. "Or rather, how? You're skilled in many types of martial arts?"

Steph started laughing again.  
Tim blushed and spluttered. "It was a kid! I wasn't gonna hurt a sixth-grader!"

"You fight Damian all the time, though."

"That's different and you know it!" 

Jason walked in then. "What's Timbo wearing the Fool Glasses of Shame for?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is nothing wrong with getting beat by a 12yr old okay  
> if it happens to you there is no need to put on any kind of shame glasses
> 
> Also!! If you're wondering about the work with the Riddler, it's coming I promise, I just need to edit it


	5. The Riddler gets a laugh and Batman gets called a Big Boob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of things happened one night. The Riddler got apprehended by the Dynamic Duo, the Batmobile’s tires got stolen, Agent A put on a cheap Halloween Batman Costume, and Batman got hit by a little kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this drabble, you’ll need a bit of context. This was originally from an au where Jason sorta had prophetic-like dreams, where he dreamed of futures or other universes. And it’s from those dreams that’s how he’s able to get past the batmobile’s security. This is an au where Jason stole the batmobile’s tires when he was younger and succeeded.  
> Also, Dick is Robin and around 14/15 years old. Jason is around 10.

**JASON’S POV**

It's a few months later that Jason sees the car again. It's parked in an alley, just like last time; somewhat hidden by shadows and trash. But not even the filthy darkness of the alley can hide the fact that if [someone can get to it, they're lucky, set for a long time]

Jason scans the area and, seeing no one, creeps towards the car; excitement and hope mixing with nerves.

He surveys the car, very much doubting that it'll be easy like last time. Batman surely must've upgraded the security, if there ever was any in the first place, of his car.  
But Jason has something, he has knowledge. Knowledge from his (prophetic-like) dreams on how the Bat would go around about security. On how to get around that security.

Jason moves as fast as he dares, careful not to alert the alarms of the car. Still, no matter how fast he goes about undoing the security and taking off the tires, his size and stature slow him down.

(He wouldn’t be at all surprised if the tires weighed more than him. Many things do.)

He gets two tires and hubcaps off and hidden away when he hears footsteps and pained groaning coming towards the alley.   
Jason quickly hides in a tiny nook that’s hidden at an angle. If he leans a certain way he should be able to see the newcomers but they shouldn’t be able to see him.

The footsteps had stopped and there were only the sounds of the city left.

Jason looked out from his hiding spot.

The ‘Dynamic Duo’ had returned, and they weren’t alone. They had one of those Arkham loonies with them; beat up and held between the two vigilantes.   
Jason didn’t know much about all the crazies that ran about Gotham but based on the green suit that was absolutely  _ riddled _ with question marks, Jason felt he could make a safe bet that it was the Riddler.

  
The three stopped just a bit in Jason’s line of sight with a stunned silence filling the alley. Jason didn’t dare to breathe and hoped no one noticed him.

Then the Riddler starts to laugh, unfreezing the moment. Jason takes a small breath in and allows himself to shift a bit. 

Batman growls and for a terrifying second, Jason thinks he was spotted.

No one makes a move towards him, though, so maybe he wasn’t.

[...]

Robin seems to sigh, “I’ll radio Agent A…” He mutters. He touches his ear and starts to talk. 

“Hey, A... Uh, no we’re not injured too bad. No, I’m calling in cause it happened again. … Yeah, it’s only two this time, though. … Ha! Sure, that’d be nice. Maybe one of the old ones… … Pfft, yeah that one, definitely that one. … Yeah, see you soon.”    
He turns to the older vigilante. “Agent A’s coming; he’s going to come in ‘costume.’”

Batman just grunts in reply.

The Riddler had started laughing harder, wheezing to himself, “Again? This has happened before?”

Robin turned an annoyed glare to the green-clad man, looking like he wanted to punch him.

He doesn’t, but Jason sort of wishes he did, the man’s laugh was starting to get on his nerves.

Nearly half an hour or so passes and Jason has gotten stiff and cramped in the small space he hid in. There’s also a tickling in the back of his nose/throat that makes him feel like he has to sneeze or yawn, maybe even cough. He dreads that he won’t be able to hold in that feeling for much longer. He needs to make a sneaky escape soon or else he’ll blow his cover.   
But the question is how; the alley is a dead end and the fire escape he’s close to would not only make noise but also put him in clear view of the vigilantes.

  
Before Jason can make a decision, a car pulls into the alley. The door opens and the driver steps out. The outfit the driver wears very nearly makes Jason laugh out loud. And holding in that laughter really makes him need to sneeze.   
The new guy sweeps his store-bought cape to the side and opens the trunk, nearly hitting his flimsy bat-eats on the trunk-door when he bends down to take out a tire.   
  
Batman hands the Riddler over to Robin and helps cheap-costumed-Batman put the replacement tire on the Batmobile.

  
That is when Jason couldn’t hold in anymore and sneezes.

**BRUCE’S POV**

Bruce whirls around to where the sneeze came from and sees a little boy trying to make a run for it.   
He quickly moves into the kid's path, blocking his escape. The kid stumbles back a few steps.

“And just what, exactly, are you doing here?” Batman asks, usually gruff voice a bit soft.   
  


The boy glares up at him, “Just passing by.” He responds, shifting the poorly hidden iron behind his back.   
  
“Uh-huh.” Batman hums disbelievingly. “You’re going to have to give me back my tires.” He says.

The kid shifts a bit nervously but quickly puts on a defiant glare, “Oh yeah, sure, go ahead and blame the Crime Alley kid, no f***ing chance I was just passing by.” The kid scoffs, acting appalled.

Bruce is barely able to keep from smiling. He puts on a disapproving look, just barely looming over the boy.

“You do know that if there was an emergency I had to help with right now, I’d be severely delayed.” He says.

The kid looks guilty and taken aback but quickly rallies himself again.   
“Yeah, well if I _was_ the one to jack your tires, the money I’d’ve gotten woulda lasted me for _months_! I coulda bought a new jacket or blanket!” The kid defensively says while backing away from Batman.

Bruce glances at the kid’s coat and notices that it’s worn but not too old; like it was bought just a few months ago or second-hand. He looks pointedly at the coat and then at the tire iron poorly hid behind the kid’s back.

“What’s that tire iron for if not stealing tires?” Bruce asks, moving forward so he’s still looming a bit over the boy.

The boy freezes but replies with a quick “This!” and _slams_ the tire iron into Batman’s stomach. 

Winded, Bruce doubles over, surprised at the strength of the blow from the small boy. He hears the quick patter of small feet running away and a hollered “Catch me if ya can, ya big boob!”

[Bruce notices Robin/Dick recover from his shock and move to go after the kid.] 

“He seems to need those tires more than us at the moment, [sir], besides, we have extras right here.” He hears Alfred say, presumably to stop Dick from going after the kid.   
  


Bruce also hears Riddler laughing in the background, “Batman getting bested by a little punk!” Riddler wheezed to himself. “Hah! How the tables have turned!”

Bruce starts laughing too once he finally comprehends what just happened. The kid had spirit/guts and he had to respect that.   
He straightens up and looks at the others; chuckling at the now startled-look the Riddler had.   
“Alright, A,” He says. “Let’s finish with those tires.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the Riddler went to Arkham and gossiped The End


	6. Does this mean it's a Duck Tank?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is finally sleeping and Jason is excited about a mysterious package arriving; Alfred hopes that these two things aren't in any way connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has an abrupt 'ending' but that's because I couldn't clearly think on where to take it next.

The doorbell rings, making Alfred pause.  
He doesn't remember letting anyone through the gates, so how could they have gotten to the front door?

He walks quickly to the front foyer, intent on grabbing his shotgun before opening the door. He hears thumping feet coming his way and a call of "I got it, I got it!" from Jason as he jumps from the stairs. The young man uses the smooth hard floor to his advantage and slides between Alfred and the front door (with his socks).

"Nothing to worry about, Alfie," He says, a mischievous smirk on his face. "It's just the delivery guy, I let him through the gates."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. He doesn't remember being notified that something had been ordered, and it was a bit odd that Jason didn't use one of his safe houses as the deliverance spot.  
Still, he steps aside and puts the shotgun back in its hidey-hole, listening as Jason greets the man and signs for the delivery.

"Hey, Alfie, do you mind helping me move this to the back lawn? It's a bit big." Jason asks, gesturing to the rather large package by the door.

"I'll get the luggage trolley," Alfred replies and went to do exactly that.

Jason smiles and turns back to the package, thinking of the best way to get it out back.  
Should they cut through the house or go around?  
Going through the house would be shorter but there's also the possibility of the package not fitting through doors and/or hallways, and then you'd have to deal with the stairs connecting the back deck to the ground.  
Going around the manor would take much longer, but it would also lessen the chance of dropping it (when going downstairs) and injuring someone.

He's still pondering when Alfred gets back with the heavy-duty luggage cart from the garage.  
Alfred places the cart next to the package and stretches. 

"I see you thinking over there, Master Jason," Alfred says, "and I'll let you know that I believe it would be best if we went around the Manor instead of through it. My old bones aren't exactly up to heaving something this large down the stairs." 

Well, then it seemed they'd be going around the long way. Jason doesn't really have a problem with that, just hopes no one else would spot them and become curious as to what was going on.  
"Yeah, sounds good," Jason says and helps get the package onto the cart.

They’re passing the left-wing of the manor when Alfred speaks up and finally asks the question that Jason knew was coming.  
"Do you mind telling me just what, exactly, are we hauling to back lawn?" 

Jason ceases pulling the cart and looks around the package at Alfred, a very mischievous grin on his face.  
"Now, that's a secret, Alfie." He says, though he does clarify a bit more when Alfred gives him a LookTM. "Nothing bad, don't worry. It's just a harmless surprise. Won't hurt anyone, I promise."

Alfred hums, not fully convinced but lets it go. Jason seems rather excited about whatever was going on and was smiling one of his bright smiles. Alfred hasn't seen one not tainted by (bitter feelings/mean intentions) in so long that he doesn't want to say (or do) anything that would risk it going away.

Alfred is gently shooed away when they finally get to a nice spot in the back yard. Through the window he watches Jason move about, setting up a tent-like gazebo made up of tarps around the package, shielding the contents inside from curious eyes when Jason opens it.

Occasionally Jason looks up at him and smiles, putting a finger to his lips in a signal to keep quiet. Though about what, exactly, Alfred isn’t quite sure.

[...]

When Jason looks up at the window and finally sees that Alfred isn't there, he takes off towards the hose and drags it over to the tank.  
He fills it up as fast as he could.

[...]  
Jason takes the stairs two at a time, hoping that the brat's text was right and Tim was still fast asleep.

"Took you long enough." Damian huffs when Jason arrives at Tim's door.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep quiet, brat. And get the others out to the back yard, you'll know exactly where when you get there." Jason says, waving Damian away as he slowly and quietly eases Tim's door open.

There, in bed sleeping peacefully, is the target of Jason's prank.

Jason quietly creeps into the room, avoiding the messy piles covering the bedroom floor.  
He quickly checks to make sure that Tim truly was deeply asleep before slowly and gently picking him up.

As he leaves the room, carrying Tim, he hopes that he can get outside without running into Alfred or Bruce and before Tim wakes up.

He finds Steph waiting at the back door. She raises her eyebrows when she sees just what -or rather _who_ \- he was carrying but remains quiet and opens the back door for them.  
She walks right next to him as they head towards where the others are gathered (which is where the tarp gazebo is being taken down by Damian) and alternates between watching Jason's face and Tim's.  
She seems a bit apprehensive at what Jason might have in mind and ready to intervene if Jason decided to change his mind on being 'friendly' towards Tim. But really, other than that, she doesn't do anything, doesn't even ask a question.

Of the others, it seems Duke is the first to spot them, doing a double-take when he sees who is in Jason's arms. The shocked spluttering sound he makes draws the others' attention and Jason can see them figure out what exactly Jason has planned. 

Dick is quietly laughing when Jason passes him and he can see Cass's wicked grin as she pulls Steph away from his side. He hears Steph's surprised squawk and then choked back laughter as she catches sight of just what, exactly, Jason had ordered.

Jason sets Tim down on the seat above the tank (that's full of water) and gently slaps him on the cheek.  
"Wakey, wakey, Timbo," He croons, amusement clearly audible in his voice.


	7. What's that, Lassie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who fell down a well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real short but I like it so I decided to share it

Tim tries to move but decides that was a bad idea when pain shot up his body from his leg.   
  
He looks up at the opening, where old boards are broken from his fall. A small bit of wood falls on his head, thankfully not big enough to hurt.   
  
"Ow," He says, anyway.   
  
"Black Bat!" He shouts, hoping that Cass was still nearby and would be able to help him out.  
  
...Nothing, no answer. She must be too far away.  
  
He raises his hand to his comm and calls her.  
  
A grunt is heard through the comm, signaling that she's connected and listening.  
  
"Bb," He says. "Do you think you could come back to the room that had a boarded-up opening in the ground?"  
  
He hears the sound of a fist connecting with a face before Cass answers  
  
"No, sorry. Busy."  
  
Tim sighs. Looks like he has to either stay where he is or call one of the others.   
  
"Why?" Cass asks before he can really decide. "...Did you fall?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Okay. Hold on."  
  
Oh, nice. Seems like she can help.  
  


* * *

  
Tim hears the modified laughter before he sees the red helmet.  
  
"Well, hello down there!" Jason says, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hi. Let's just get me outta here." Tim says, reaching his arm out to Jason's.  
  
"I can't believe little Timmy fell down the well."  
  
"Shut up."


	8. Torture to Every American Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Jon are convinced Damian has gone back to his AssassinTM ways. Can Damian's siblings figure out why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up with this scene in my mind and did my best to get it out for yall to see

Damian grumbled from where he was gagged and tied to a chair.

Jon was shaking, his head in his hands, as he let Colin do the talking and share the bad -- _terrible_ \-- news.  
  
Colin was shaking as well --although less noticeably than Jon-- and his mouth was trembling like he was struggling to keep emotion off of his face. Like he was struggling to keep _calm_.  
  
With his eyes tearing up, he said: “Damian has lost it. He’s truly returned to his Assassin™ ways.”  
  
  


“What?!” Disbelief came from everyone.  
  
  


“It’s true!” Jon cried, his voice audibly wavering, so full of emotion. “He was using skills, _techniques_ , that he learned from his Grandfather to _torture_ us!”  
  
  


“Wha-he-ah-No!” Dick spluttered, still disbelieving. “No, Damian wouldn’t do that. He knows better, he _is_ better! He overcame the teachings, the upbringing, of the League years ago!”  
  
  


“It was terrible. Jon and I managed to free ourselves but I almost didn’t make it, almost gave up. I pushed through even though my lungs were burning and I couldn’t feel my legs.” Colin paused to take a wavering breath, it was like he was trying to keep from crying. “Maya, Maps, and the others, though, they’re still stuck in that… that dungeon!”   
  
  


“If they’re still stuck then how come Damian’s right here?” Dick asked.

“Because they don’t know! They’re probably still trapped in the horrendous chains! Damian came looking for us and somehow we were able to catch him by surprise. We brought him here because we thought you could _help._ ”  
  
  


“You seriously don’t expect us to believe this, right?” Steph said, though there was a slight undertone of uncertainty in her voice.   
  
  


“Fine, don’t believe us,” Jon said, voice full of emotion and tears slowly trickling down his face. “See for yourself.”  
  
He moved to Damian and ungagged him.

Damian coughed and spat. A terrible smirk came upon his face, his eyes glinting dangerously.

His siblings watched apprehensively as he opened his mouth and spoke in a deeper more monotone-like voice:  
  
 ** _“The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test-”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone that doesnt know: the pacer test/beep test is where ya run from one point to another with a bunch of your peers and try to get to the other point before the beep sounds. the time in between beeps decreases steadily until you're like sprinting to the other side.  
> i don't know anyone that enjoyed that test  
> (also yes this a joke, a trick, that Damian, Jon, and Colin came up with. No actual torture of any form happened. Colin and Jon were shaking and crying from the effort to hold in laughter. Sorry forgot to make that clear in the text whoops)
> 
> oh and here's a link to a youtube vid abt the pacer test and its meme history: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4II4Y3Wb8S8 hopefully it works


End file.
